Lily's First year
by LiLy EvAnS4
Summary: Lily's first year and how she met James
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans woke up on July the 24th very happy. She was happy because it was her birthday. She had a shower and quickly got dressed before running down stairs. She was wearing a white skirt that came to just above her knees, and a black singlet top as it was very hot. She got downstairs to find her parents and sister was already awake.  
  
"Where you been, Sleepyhead?" asked her mother, Rose. "We were expecting you up at around 8:00 but it is 9:30. Did you stay up late on the phone to Amanda again?"  
  
"WHAT! It's 9:30! I am supposed to meet Amanda in half an hour!" Lily replied.  
  
"Oh well, here is your breakfast. You eat this then you can open your presents," her Dad, Shaun, told her.  
  
Lily was halfway through her breakfast when an owl flew in the house through the open kitchen window. It dropped something on Lily's toast before flying out again.  
  
"What the...?" her dad asked. Lily picked up the thing and realised it was a letter. She went to open it but was disturbed by Petunia saying "What is it" in her annoying voice.  
  
"None of you business," Lily replied to Petunia. The envelope seemed to be parchment and was rather heavy. She opened it and bout out a letter. She read the letter out to her family.  
  
"Dear Ms. Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of equipment for your first year. We await your owl no later than July 31st.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Penelope Woodsborough,  
  
Deputy Headmistress,  
  
Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"I've said it once and I'll say it again...'What the...?'" Shaun said.  
  
"Well this is saying that I'm a witch. A WITCH! Oh my god I don't believe this. I have to tell Amanda," Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Not before you open your presents," Rose said. Lily sat back down and opened her presents. She got a pair of flare jeans, and pair of black flare pants and a Yellow singlet top. She also got a new cat. She called it Crookshanks. She also got a gold necklace with a nice heart on it.  
  
"Ok now may I please go?" she asked after thanking them all, repeatedly  
  
"Of course, dear," Rose told her.  
  
Lily practilly ran out the dor to go to Amanda's house, who lived next door. She knocked the door until it opened and there stood Amanda in a green singlet top and a black mini skirt.  
  
At the same time they both said, "Oh my god guess what!!!"  
  
Lily asked "What is it Amanda?"  
  
Amanda answered" I'm a witch! I just got the letter! I'm going to a school called Hogwarts! So what was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Lily was staring at her, open mouthed while she said this, and when she said the last part, she came back to earth.  
  
"Well actually it was exactly the same thing you just told me," Lily told her. This time it was Amanda who was staring. Then she came back to earth and hugged Lily while jumping up and down.  
  
"Okay well then...calm down," Lily told Amanda, but was kinda telling herself.  
  
They discussed what Hogwarts would be like and who they would meet and what they would learn. Then they went bowling. After bowling, they went to a Mexican restaurant. Amanda slept over at Lily's house. They watched Friday the 13th and some other scary movies. They went to sleep at around 5:00 in the morning because they were so excited. Lily kept going over in her mind what kind of things she would learn and things like that.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning they woke up at 8:00 to find a large brown owl flying over their heads. It dropped a letter on Lily's head when it realised she was awake. She opened the letter. It said:  
  
Dear Miss. Evans,  
  
There will be a representative for muggle born Witches and Wizards arriving at your house in a moment. She will take you to Diagon Alley to get all of your supplies and things. She will also be taking other first years with her. We hope that this will help you.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Jill Morrison,  
  
Ministry for Magic,  
  
Muggle relations.  
  
"Okay, Amanda why don't you go and get your parents to come over here and we can get all your stuff as well," Lily suggested.  
  
"Sure, koolies," Amanda agreed.  
  
Amanda got changed and ran over to her house. Lily got changed and ran downstairs. She showed the letter to her mum and her mum told her that they were going to let Lily go by herself. They gave her $150.50 for all her supplies. Then the doorbell rang. Lily ran to answer it and when she opened the door, she saw a women surrounded by about 20 people her age. In the background she saw Amanda running to her house.  
  
"I am Jill Morrison. I am the one who will be taking you to- whoa..." The lady said before one of the children pushed her over.  
  
"Hey I'm Sirius Black and this is James, Reamus and Peter. Who are you?" a guy with black hair said. When he said this he indicated to a really cute guy with blue eyes and black hair sticking up all over the place, a guy with blond hair who looked kinda tired and a small boy with blue watery eyes.  
  
Amanda rushed to my side and said, "I'm Amanda and this is Lily." Then she turned to Lily and said "So get this, my parents are a witch and a wizard and they never told me. They kept it to themselves all these years! HowDumb." Then she pulled out some strange looking coins. "These are Galleons, Sickles and Knuts," She said indicating to all of them.  
  
"So are you both going to Hogwarts this year?" James asked.  
  
"Yep," I answered.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK; WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!!!!!" Jill asked.  
  
"I was just introducing myself to Lily and Amanda here," Sirius replied, looking like a sad puppy dog. Lily couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Fine but don't push me," Fatty said. Under her breath she was saying this that sounded like "I'm fed up with this" and "Next year they are getting someone else to do this."  
  
Lily and Bella followed Jill to where there were about 6 cars that looked like Limos. Bella and Lily got into a limo-car with James and Sirius. They talked for the whole car trip.  
  
Sirius and James had both grown up in wizarding familys. They had been friends for ages and their birthdays were on the same day. James had 2 sisters and Sirius had 1 sister. James and Sirius were like Twins almost.  
  
They got to London and stopped. they walked into a shabby black building and walked out the back.  
  
"This is how to get to Diagon Alley," and Jill taped the bricks 


	2. Chapter 2

Lily gasped as the bricks moved into the shape of an Archway. She heard Amanda next to her gasp also.  
  
She walked through with Amanda, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter. She saw the most beautiful sight. It was an alley that had shops all along it. She thought that she needed to have about a hundred more eyes, because there was so much to see. James and Sirius ran off to a shop called 'Zonkos'  
  
"GET BACK HERE NOW" Jill called to James and Sirius. She ran off to get them.  
  
"Whoa…I can't believe they…this is great…I can't wait for…" Amanda was saying under her breath. Just then a boy and a girl both walked up to them. The boy was kind of short, with Red hair and brown eyes. The girl was tall with Blonde hair and Brown eyes.  
  
"Hey, I'm Adam Lyons, and this is my sister Rosie," the boy said.  
  
"Hey I'm Lily, and this is Amanda," Lily said, pointing to her friend.  
  
"Koolies, so are you friends with Sirius and James?" Rosie asked.  
  
"Kind of…we only just met them though," Amanda said, while looking at Adam.  
  
"Mad, well can we hang around with you two?" Adam asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Lily said.  
  
"Thanks," Rosie said.  
  
They waited for Jill, James and Sirius to come back.  
  
"Alright people, if you would like me to change your money, while you all go and look around, then I will," Jill said.  
  
Lily gave her the money and Jill said that she would get 150 galleons and 50 sickles. Lily and Amanda ran off, following James and Sirius. Lily heard the sound of footsteps behind her and figured that the others were following. They stopped at the Zonkos shop and went inside. Lily introduced Adam and Rosie to James and Sirius. Then they went their own ways and looked at the shop. Lily went with James, while Amanda went with Adam, and Sirius went with Rosie. Peter and Remus found some interesting things and went over to them.  
  
"So…James. Tell me about what growing up in a wizarding family is like," Lily said.  
  
"Well…it is just like normal for me, like growing up in a muggle family is for you," James said. They kept talking and talking, and James started making her laugh by buying many joke things, and suddenly pulling them out and using them.  
  
"James…I think your really cute," Lily suddenly said after James pulled a trick.  
  
"Thanks Lily, I think you're really cute to," said James, while trying to hold in a laugh.  
  
"James…how dare you do that to Lily?" Lily heard Sirius say.  
  
"What did he do?" Lily asked.  
  
"He put a jinx on you that makes you tell the truth unexpectedly. Fortunately though, it does the same thing to the person who casts it. So he was serious when he said he thinks you're cute," Sirius explained.  
  
"Well she is," Remus said in the distance.  
  
"I heard that Remus, and don't think I forget it," James said.  
  
Just then they heard Jill come back to where they had first been. They rushed to buy the things, and then left.  
  
"Here is your money, now don't spend too much on one thing," at this she looked at James and Sirius, "because you have a lot of things to buy," Jill said.  
  
The 'Group' went off to buy there things. Lily saw a girl just walking around, so she went up to her.  
  
"Hey I'm Lily" Lily told her.  
  
"I'm Phoebe Halliwell," The girl said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Want to come with us?" Lily asked her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They caught up to the others, and Lily introduced Phoebe to them. Phoebe was a half-blood. She had two older sisters, named Prue and Piper, and they all went to Hogwarts. Her mother had died when Phoebe was about One year old. Her father had disappeared. She was bought up by her grams.  
  
Lily had the best day ever that day. She got an Owl, also, and named her Rainbow. She was a white owl. She got everyone's address and when it was time to go home, she almost didn't want to. But she did go and as soon as she got home, she asked her mum something… 


	3. Chapter 3

Lily walked through the door and straight away she yelled out "MUM. Where are you?" Her mother happened to be in the next room so Lily ran in there.  
  
"Mum, can James, Sirius, Phoebe, Adam, Rosie, Amanda, Remus and Peter all please stay for the last week, and since we only live like one street away from Kings Cross Station, can we take them to the train, and can they all stay? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?"  
  
"Lily, please talk slower next time. Ok, yes they can stay, but if you want to get to Kings Cross Station with all of you and all your luggage, you will have to walk there. I will get trolleys for you, and I will get one each. So yes," Rose said.  
  
"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH mum."  
  
Lily ran to her owl and sent a letter to James asking if he and Sirius could. She told him to ask Peter and Remus as well. Then she ran next door to Ask Amanda and to borrow her owl to send a letter to Adam and Rosie. Once Adams name was mentioned, she said yes. Then she ran back home to call Phoebe. Phoebe couldn't, because she wanted to stay with her sisters until they left, and Remus couldn't because his Mum said no. so over all there were 6 people staying.  
  
Lily couldn't wait!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Lily let James and Sirius in and straight away she heard screaming. Thinking it might be Petunia, she ran to where they went. Funnily enough it was James and Sirius. Petunia left the room and they stopped. Before Lily could ask, they both shouted "WE saw her face." Lily laughed. She had spent many hours on the phone to them, so they knew what Petunia was like. She showed them up to the room they would be staying in and the doorbell rang. Lily ran downstairs and got it. It was Adam and Rosie. Peter was behind them. Amanda was coming over in an hour. She showed them were to go, but when she got to the room, she couldn't find James or Sirius.  
  
"That's funny. I could have sworn I left them in here," she said out loud. She heard a snigger and turned to where it was coming from. She saw a sneaker on the ground, with a leg coming out of it. She ran over and bashed into something (not the wall). She felt something like water around her fingers. She ripped at it. It came of and she saw James and Sirius. They were laughing their heads off. Rosie and Peter were also. Adam was looking thoughtful. Lily lost it. She started laughing to. They stayed like that for fifteen minutes, then they went down to play the Computer, and go on the internet. They signed into Lily's msn account, which was: lily_evans_13@hotmail.com (AN: This is MY email…if you have MSN, you can add me), and saw that a guy named Trevor, a guy named Ben, a guy named Flano and a girl named Sassi was on. As soon as they signed on, the girl named Sassi wrote to Lily.  
  
©-_._-'-_.§åş$¡ ._-'-_._- £őşå £Θŋǎ ţ®¥ 2 β ǎ Mǎŋ...üΰ ĝΩŧ ŋǿ £¤ǿĸş ŝ¤ ŧǎ£ĸ ŧ¤ ŧħĕ ħǎŋđ says: Hey Lily…U'll neva guess what happened!  
  
(¤°¯¬­˛­¬¯°¤¤£î£¥¤¤°¯¬­¸­¬¯°¤(☺☻♥--´¯`-._.-´¯`κïś§ĕś βŀỗwŋ ậřε κïś§εś ŵǎśŧεδ˚˚˚κïś§εś ǎřεŋŧ κïś§εś μŋŀεś§ ŧħε¥ ǎřε ŧǎśŧεδ˚˚˚'¯`-._.-´¯`--♥☻☺ says: Well then Tell me Sassi  
  
©-_._-'-_.§åş$¡ ._-'-_._- £őşå £Θŋǎ ţ®¥ 2 β ǎ Mǎŋ...üΰ ĝΩŧ ŋǿ £¤ǿĸş ŝ¤ ŧǎ£ĸ ŧ¤ ŧħĕ ħǎŋđ says: I'm a Witch.  
  
(¤°¯¬­˛­¬¯°¤¤£î£¥¤¤°¯¬­¸­¬¯°¤(☺☻♥--´¯`-._.-´¯`κïś§ĕś βŀỗwŋ ậřε κïś§εś ŵǎśŧεδ˚˚˚κïś§εś ǎřεŋŧ κïś§εś μŋŀεś§ ŧħε¥ ǎřε ŧǎśŧεδ˚˚˚'¯`-._.-´¯`--♥☻☺ says: so am I, and everyone at my house now…come ova!  
  
©-_._-'-_. §åş$¡._-'-_._- £őşå £Θŋǎ ţ®¥ 2 β ǎ Mǎŋ...üΰ ĝΩŧ ŋǿ £¤ǿĸş ŝ¤ ŧǎ£ĸ ŧ¤ ŧħĕ ħǎŋđ says:I can't…I have to get ready for Hogwarts…are you going there?  
  
(¤°¯¬­˛­¬¯°¤¤£î£¥¤¤°¯¬­¸­¬¯°¤(☺☻♥--´¯`-._.-´¯`κïś§ĕś βŀỗwŋ ậřε κïś§εś ŵǎśŧεδ˚˚˚κïś§εś ǎřεŋŧ κïś§εś μŋŀεś§ ŧħε¥ ǎřε ŧǎśŧεδ˚˚˚'¯`-._.-´¯`--♥☻☺ says: Yeah…same wif EVERYONE HERE…If you want to meet some of them…then come ova…That way You'll know some other people.  
  
©-_._-'-_.§åş$¡ ._-'-_._- £őşå £Θŋǎ ţ®¥ 2 β ǎ Mǎŋ...üΰ ĝΩŧ ŋǿ £¤ǿĸş ŝ¤ ŧǎ£ĸ ŧ¤ ŧħĕ ħǎŋđ says: Fine…I'll be over in an Hour.  
  
(¤°¯¬­˛­¬¯°¤¤£î£¥¤¤°¯¬­¸­¬¯°¤(☺☻♥--´¯`-._.-´¯`κïś§ĕś βŀỗwŋ ậřε κïś§εś ŵǎśŧεδ˚˚˚κïś§εś ǎřεŋŧ κïś§εś μŋŀεś§ ŧħε¥ ǎřε ŧǎśŧεδ˚˚˚'¯`-._.-´¯`--♥☻☺ says:Koolies. Cya then.  
  
Then Sassi went offline. As Sassi went offline, Lily remembered something and yelled out "Oh…SHIT."  
  
"What?" asked James.  
  
"Amanda and Sassi…Sassi doesn't like Amanda…they got into a fight the other day…SHIT…Amanda's coming over…Oh well…stuff them…up their ziggys with the waa-waa brush's," Lily said.  
  
James, Sirius, and Peter stayed on the Internet for a while, while Rosie and Adam, who already have the net, were bored of it. They decided to play a card game called 'Spit'. Lily was happy with them doing that, and so she sat down and read a book called 'The Hobbit'.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
One Hour Later  
  
Lily jumped up as she heard the doorbell go for the second time in ten minutes. She ran down the stairs, and opened the door. There stood Sassi, looking quite happy.  
  
"Sassi, hey, how are you?" Lily asked.  
  
"Not bad, Lily. How 'bout you?" Sassi replied.  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all." Lily took Sassi up to the Computer room upstairs. As soon as they got up there, Amanda ran past Lily and hugged Sassi, saying sorry. It looked like they were friends again.  
  
"Hey everyone, this is Sassi. Sassi, this is James, Sirius, Peter, Adam and Rosie. Say hi," Lily said. Everyone said Hi, and then they all started talking. Lily joined in, and they talked about Hogwarts, and Wizardry.  
  
Lily and Sassi called up Sassi's mum, and asked her if Sassi could stay that night. She said Yes. So they went to Sassi's house, got her clothes, and went back to Lily's.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
August 31st  
  
Lily ran down to the shops while the others were outside, playing 'Hide and Seek'. She was buying some Ice Creams. She decided to get the Seven Deadly Sins Ice Creams. When she got back she had to decide who got what. Sirius got Revenge. Amanda got Lust. Rosie got Vanity. James got Pride. Lily got Gluttony. Adam got Envy. Peter got Sloth.  
  
They all finished their ice creams and decide to get more people to play Hide and Seek in the dark. That was the best kind to play, because you could make it harder to find you. They got Ben, Trevor, Liz, Danielle, and Ellen to play, all kids down the street from Lily. Ben had liked Amanda for like months, so Lily had to get him. It started off by Ben being it. Amanda ran off with Adam. Sirius ran off with Ellen, Rosie went with Peter, Liz went with Trevor and Danielle went by herself. Lily and James went to hide on Lily's roof. They waited to be found. Suddenly James kissed Lily. Lily was kissing back. They didn't hear when Sam had finished counting, but when they heard everyone else looking for Adam, Amanda, Lily and James. Lily and James decided to give themselves up. They climbed down, and helped look for Amanda and Adam. They found them in a Tree, where they were passionately kissing. Ben was looking wide eyed.  
  
"Um…I got to go…sorry Lily," Ben was saying. He left and ran home. Lily went to pull Amanda out of the tree. She fell. They continued the game, except they frequently changed partners. When Lily and Amanda were hiding together, they started gossiping, about Adam and James mostly, as Lily liked James.  
  
"Haven't you noticed that Adam and I were missing a lot? We are going out, Tosspot," was Amanda's first words, when Lily asked her about it. They kept talking and talking, but weren't found till 10 minutes later. Lily ended up winning the whole game, as she was found the least. That night they stayed up late, talking. The played a game of Spin the Bottle, and Truth or Dare. Lily found that people were better off saying Truth, rather than Dare. They went to bed at about 12:00, and Lily felt that the week could not have gone better. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lily woke up at around 7:00, to see a pair of Brown eyes above her green eyes. They were James's. She quickly sat up, muttering about the time, why didn't anyone wake her, and lots of other things. She ran to the shower, got in, quickly got out, and got dressed. It took her 5 minutes to realise she was putting her pants over her head. She got out of the bathroom, ran to the room, told everyone to get ready, and ran around, trying to get ready. Everyone else was slow to move. She couldn't find Adam and Amanda, so she figured that they were somewhere making out. She made everyone nervous, getting everything. At about 10:00, she was ready, along with everyone else, and they started moving to the station. They got there, but Lily didn't know what to do. She assumed that James did though, because he was running at the wall. She wanted to yell to him to stop, but wanted to see what he was doing. When he should have hit the wall, he disappeared. Sirius went as soon as James disappeared. Then Peter, then Rosie, then Adam and Amanda, together, and suddenly Lily was the only one there. She ran, but had to stop right before the wall. She was scared. She tried it again and this time succeeded. She saw a magnificent Scarlet train in front of her, and heard many children and animals about. She saw Amanda and ran over to her, dodging all the other people as she went. Amanda was about to get on the train. Lily got on to find that the group was already in a carriage.  
  
"I'm going to go see who else is on the train," Lily announced.  
  
"I'll go with you," James said. They walked along the Train talking happily, and found lots of people they didn't know. They were walking when they noticed a person with greasy hair and a hooked nose blocking their way.  
  
"I'm Serverus Snape. What house do you all want to be in? I want to be in Slytherin," he said. He had a very annoying voice. He sounded like he loved himself, which he probably did, mind you.  
  
"Well, of course, we don't because Slytherin is evil. I hate Slytherins.," James said. He started a chant of "I hate Slytherin" all along the train and disappeared.  
  
"Well anyways, im sure you aren't like him, and that you will be much more open minded than him, and let me help you make real friends. I will be very happy to help you, of course I would need something in return," Snape said, while being very sleazy.  
  
"Ummm…I don't think so…I already have friends and I can make them for my self," Lily replied, and with that she slapped him across the face, and walked off.  
  
She got to the carriage everyone else was in and saw James with a blood nose.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, laughing.  
  
"I got hit by this guy called Lucius Malfoy…he's in Slytheron!" James said, and seemed vey happy about it. 


End file.
